


Hot Under the Collar

by Vibrant_D



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrant_D/pseuds/Vibrant_D
Summary: Timothée helps Armie pick out a look for the Governor's Awards, with the help of a British lad, personal shopper.





	Hot Under the Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to inthemid80’s for the title idea!! I spent every spare moment writing this today and it is completely unedited. I'm possessed by a Charmie demon and cannot be saved!

 

They entered the men’s floor of Bergdorf’s with a flourish and brought with them a youthful, bouncing energy.Everyone could see the electric charge that existed between them, but they seemed unaware of the eyes focused on them.No one could miss it.They were glowing, beaming, burning bright. 

 

Armie and Timothée were greeted and led to the personal shopper’s desk.A keenly dressed man in a beautiful hunter green suit, most likely an age somewhere between the two of theirs.Marcus, was his name.He had a short crop of orange hair, blazing green eyes and beautiful freckles in all the right places.Marcus stood to greet them, with a smile and blush on his cheeks.He extended his hand to Armie. 

 

“Mr. Hammer, welcome.I wasn’t expecting Mr. Chalamet, but I’m pleased to see you both.”Marcus has a clipped British accent.He’s obviously from London. 

 

“Sorry, to spring that on you Marcus,” he said wrapping an arm around Timothée’s shoulder.“My wife wasn’t available to come to this and you must know what a good eye he has for fashion.”

 

“Oh, I do!I’ve been admiring your red carpet looks, Mr. Chalamet.I’m very pleased with all your floral choices.Those suits were bold and gorgeous.” 

 

Timothée hangs his head in a tiny act of deference and shoves his hands in his pockets.“Thanks, Marcus.I’m glad everyone’s been enjoying them.I certainly have.”He lifts his face with a smile spread across. 

 

“You’re quite welcome.I’m a personal fan of McQueen and Ackerman.They are a little progressive for our usual customer, so it makes me happy to see their looks out in the world.”

 

Armie pipes in, “I hope we make a progressive choice today.I’m ready for something with a little edge.And please, use our first names.” 

 

“Very well, Armie.I hope you enjoy my selections.Please follow me to the dressing room.As you know, we may have to use our imaginations a bit.We don’t get many items suitable for a man your height, but everything can be tailored to your measurements.”

 

“I know the drill, boss.Been this tall a while now,” Armie says chuckling, sending a sly wink to Timothée. 

 

Timothée is familiar with the length of him. Very intimately, in fact.He sends a wink back to Armie in reciprocation, letting him know the memories are right under the surface. 

 

They reach the dressing room and Marcus lets them inside a large, plush dressing room with a few modern armchairs and gilded mirrors.A bottle of champagne sits ready for them to indulge. 

 

“May I?” Marcus asks pointing toward the bottle.Both men nod and the glasses are passed around.“Please have a seat if you would like.I’ll be right back with the suits.”The men wait to talk until Marcus is out of earshot. 

 

“Armie, do you think he’s a fan?” Timothée asks with a grin.

 

“I’m definitely getting that vibe.Maybe we can push it a little and see.”

 

“How do you propose we do that?” He asks with his head cocked to the side, inquisitive look on his face. 

 

“Just follow my lead and trust me.”

 

“I always do,” Timothée replies earnestly. 

 

The men sip their drinks in silence and Marcus returns with a rack of suits encased in garment bags. 

 

“So, Armie, the occasion is the Governor’s Awards, correct?”

 

“Yes, so I think it would be okay to have a more interesting look.Formal, but playful.Honestly, I don’t know how to describe these things, but Timmy will know it when he sees it.”

 

Timothée joins in, leaning forward in his chair and using his hands to compliment his speech.“I have an idea, so bear with me.I’ve already got my suit.It’s an Ackerman asymmetrical dinner jacket with a pattern cutout in white on each lapel.” 

 

Marcus lifts his hand to his face, pinches the bridge of his nose, squints, trying to put this mental image together.He seems to place it, because he watched the recent runway show of Ackerman’s and has a great memory for this sort of thing. 

 

Timothée goes on, “It always feels good to give our fans what they’re looking for, so maybe he and I should match a bit?Have a look that is loosely coordinated?”He asks with a devilish look on his face.Timothée took the lead, without Armie asking.Sometimes he is good on the spot, especially when no one is looking. 

 

Marcus moves his hand to his mouth, resting an extended finger on his lower lip, then slips that finger under his collar.He’s obviously excited and flustered with the idea of these two matching on a red carpet. 

 

“Well, Timothée that’s a splendid idea and I think I have what you’re looking for,” he responds with a bit of waver in his voice.Marcus turns and locates the suit.Armie and Timothée look at each other knowingly.He’s definitely a fan and can hardly hide his attraction toward the two.Marcus hangs the suit on the door and unzips the bag.He produces a black suit jacket that is embossed with a delicate floral print in a shiny black gloss.The femininity of the style is subtle, but present.Timothée’s mouth is agape and his eyes wide. He jumps up from his seat and grabs, Armie’s forearm, he looks up into his eyes.

 

“Armie, this is it!It’s perfect.You get to wear my signature floral this time, plus two black suits!It’s a match.Don’t you like it?”Timothée asks.

 

“It’s really great, Timmy.Let me try it on though.I need to see myself in it.”

 

Marcus is gleeful, seeing Timothée’s reaction.“May I suggest a black shirt and bow tie to go with the jacket?”

 

“Sounds good to me, boss,” Armie replies. 

 

Marcus steps out to grab the shirt and tie.Armie whispers to Timothée, “Do you like him?Should we?”Timothée nods vigorously and Marcus reappears with the items. 

 

“Would you like me to help, Armie?” Marcus asks politely. 

 

“Yes, I would love your help,” he responds with a slow tempo and deep pitch.“Can you help me with this first?” Armie points to his button down.

 

“You mean take off your shirt?” Marcus sputters.Obviously he is flustered.Armie nods and Marcus reaches his hands up with a slight tremor.He works the first button free and his fingertips graze his fluffy chest hair.Marcus swallows loudly, his mouth suddenly dry.He works diligently as Armie and Timothée stare at each other.Timothée, out of Marcus’s sight line, gently rubs his cock over his jeans.Armie watches him grow and barely keeps his composure.His shirt is finally unbuttoned, but still clinging on his shoulders.Marcus is close enough to Armie that he can smell his scent and Marcus backs away for a moment. 

 

“What’s going on here?” he says with a concerned look on his face. 

 

Timothée moves in closer, putting his arm around Armie’s bare waist.“We thought you might be into us.We’re definitely into you.”Timothée turns his face and gets on his tip toes, to reach Armie’s lips.Timothée keeps an eye on Marcus out of the corner of his eye and extends his tongue, to lick Armie’s lips in that familiar way.He then melts into the kiss with Armie and they go on for a few more seconds.They turn to look toward Marcus and his face is beet red, he looks too shocked to speak, shakes his head, then finds his words. 

 

“You mean, it’s true?You two are lovers?”

 

They say in unison, “We can neither confirm nor deny we are lovers.” Obviously this is rehearsed and has been rolled out before.They break out into laughter and Marcus finally cracks a smile.“I mean, I always wanted it to be true, but never actually believed it to be true.What a surprise!”

 

“Is it really?” Timothée chides, reaching his hand out to Marcus.He places Marcus’s hand on Armie’s chest and lets him feel his pet.Marcus looks up at Armie, still a bit incredulous. 

 

“Do you want to join us, Marcus?” Armie asks.

 

“Yeeeeesssssssss.God, yes,” Marcus replies.He slips out of his jacket and Armie pulls him in for a kiss, a very deep kiss.Timothée rubs both of their backs in big circles, taking in the sight with glee.Armie breaks away and leans into Timothée for a kiss.They enjoy putting on shows for the fans.Timothée then breaks away and slows things down with a sensual, slow kiss.Marcus pulls away still looking incredulous.Timothée takes his chin in his hand saying, “Yes, this is really happening.”Marcus’s shoulders drop and he seems to relax into the moment. 

 

“Let’s get naked,” Armie says, clapping them both on the back.More laughter.A lighter mood kicks in.Each man undressed himself, watching the others as they went.Soon they were in a tight circle, erections reaching out toward each other. 

 

“Circle jerk, anyone?” Timothée asks in a playful tone.It seems like he’s done this before.“Sure,” they both reply, reaching out to the man on their right.They stroke each other firmly, while passing kisses around the circle.Letting some minutes pass by, they grow tired of this exchange and Marcus sees it on their faces. 

 

“Cccan I...?Can I...?Can I blow you?” Marcus finally spits out. 

 

“Of course, you can,” Timothée purrs, running his fingers through his orange hair.Timothée and Armie position themselves at a 90 degree angle.Marcus takes Armie into his mouth first, while wrapping a tight fist around Timothée.Armie becomes very vocal, releasing groans of pleasure in between kisses with Timothée.Marcus then alternates to Timothée and he produces sighs, showing his appreciation.They both watch Marcus work in the floor length mirror, the muscles ripping in his lovely, sleek back, bouncing on the balls of his feet.They want to save this image for future reference.Feeling greedy, Timothée and Armie decide to shift, so that Marcus feels included. 

 

Armie plays maestro and directs Timothée the lay flat on his back, and he does so dutifully.There’s so much trust between the two of them he would never think to question Armie.He tells Marcus to get in position to fuck Timothée’s mouth and although, he still looks shocked, he follows orders.As Timothée takes Marcus into his mouth, Armie meets him on the floor and makes contact his hole, while straddling Timothee’s thighs.Marcus gasps, shocked by the stimulation.He lets out a moan that comes from deep inside and continues moaning as each man works a different erogenous zone, while he thrusts into Timothée’s mouth.Armie, being the talented, athletic man he is, balances on one arm and uses the other hand to grasp his and Timothée’s cock in the same palm. He slides his grip up and down, giving himself and Timothée pleasure.Marcus seems to be experiencing a crescendo, so Armie pulls back and announces their next position. 

 

Armie finds his wallet and pulls out a handful of condoms and tiny packets of lube.The man is prepared.Magnum for him, regular for Marcus, none for Timothée.Armie instructs the two others to lay on their sides and for Marcus to fuck Timothée’s hole.Marcus, finally looks thrilled at the proposition.Maybe this is what he wanted all along.The other two never bothered to ask him what he likes.Armie asks Marcus if he can fuck his hole, while he fucks Timothée’s.Marcus gives a resounding yes.The idea of being sandwiched between these two seems like the most exciting thing to happen to Marcus so far.Timothée and Marcus connect first, with Armie joining after they find their rhythm.Armie with his impossibly long limbs reaches over Marcus and easily grasps Timothee’s cock in his fist.Another circle of sorts.By now, the men are glistening with sweat.So much skin against skin creates an intense heat that only adds to the pleasure.Armie sinks his teeth into Marcus’s shoulder, which he seems to enjoy.The thrusting gains speed and this beautiful rhythm keeps time until Marcus’s groans grow louder and he digs his hands into Timothée’s hips as he expels his cum.The men grind to a halt, letting Marcus catch his breath and regain a bit of composure.Armie removes himself from Marcus and asks if just he and Timothée should continue.Marcus just nods while slowly pulling out from Timothée.He props himself up, then moves himself into a chair.Armie grabs Timothée’s shoulder, attempting to lead him to the other chair, but Timothée pushes back, shaking his head. 

 

“Not so fast, Armie.This time I’m on top.” 

 

Armie gave a half hearted grunt of disapproval, but allowed Timothée to take the reins.Timothée pushed him down to his back and crawled between his legs.After covering himself with a condom and slicking on a bit of lube, he pushes into Armie and the both make beautiful noises, enjoying this new arrangement. 

 

Marcus watches with that same look of disbelief. He thinks to himself, this is what they cut to the tree for in the movie.He is getting a glimpse of what he always fantasized over and his brain went into overdrive, his breath quickening.

 

Timothée growls, “Do you love my cock inside you, baby?Like taking this dick?”

 

“Yes baby, you have the best cock.It makes me feel so good.” 

 

Timothée starts to hammer away at Armie’s ass.The both of them enjoying the roughness of the interaction.Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Timothée moans Elio and Armie answers with a slow, drawn out Oliver.Both of them beaming at each other.They start repeating the names to each other, over and over, like they replaced the word for love with these two names.Finally, Armie comes all over his stomach.Timothée pulls out and straddles Armie’s chest, stroking himself near Armie’s mouth, until he reaches that peak and cums into his open mouth.Timothée backs away and kisses Armie, swirling his tongue in his mouth to get a taste of himself.Timothée rests his head on Armie’s chest and looks to Marcus.His face looks like he’s in the midst of a fever and he’s pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly. 

 

Timothée speaks to Marcus.“It was too much, wasn’t it?”

 

Marcus lets his body relax. “Yes, I mean no...I mean, it was perfect.”He lets himself smile and be dazzled with these two for a moment. 

 

“We love pleasing our fans, don’t we Armie?”

 

“That we do,” he says with a nod.“I think we’ve already run over schedule, though.”

 

Marcus springs to his feet and starts scrambling into his clothes.His hair is tousled and his cheeks are still burning red.He looks thoroughly fucked. 

 

Armie starts in.“I guess I should try on the suit.”

 

Timothée claps his hands a bit and encourages him to get dressed, while pulling on his own clothes. 

 

Armie buttons up the shirt, slips on the jacket and to his surprise, it is a near perfect fit.He asks Timothée to tie the bow tie for him, a gorgeous black felt.He slips on some black trousers and admires himself in the mirror.He looks throughly fucked too, with his hair sticking out in multiple directions, but in the sexiest possible way. 

 

Timothée can barely contain his excitement.“It’s perfect.You look perfect.We’ll look perfect next to one another.He’ll take it!”

 

“Very well, then.I’ll send it over to your tailor, Armie.”

 

Armie grabs his wrist and looks down into his eyes. “This was fun.I hope you really enjoyed yourself.”

 

Marcus blushes harder.“Enjoy doesn’t even begin to describe it.”He steals a goodbye kiss from each of them and turns to take his leave. 

 

Armie and Timothée clasp hands and share another knowing smile.Taking a deep breath, they drop their grip and return to the world again, beaming just as much as the moment they stepped foot inside the store. 


End file.
